


Human Response

by astrothsknot



Series: By My Lady's Command [3]
Category: By My Lady's Command, Original Work
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/M, Het, Human/Android Sex, I keep putting my characters in showers, Non-Human Character, On the Run, Space Fantasy Setting, Synthetic Human, found this on my computer and I quite like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot
Summary: On the run for her life and so fucking tired. Too fucking wired.The Android sent to kill her knows exactly how to ease the tension.





	Human Response

Title: Human Response  
Author: astrothsknot  
Fandom: By My Lady’s Command   
Rating: NC17 for het sex and language  
Disclaimer: Mine. All mine.

It can’t be called a bedroom. The room does hold a bed, and it is a room, yet still doesn’t meet what most people would class as a bedroom.

There is nothing else in the room, save for a discreet opening in the wall, where there is a wet room, with plain toiletries there. The decor is white, plain and functional. There is nothing on the wall, not even a window.

Karina looks around; her expression is as bleak as the room. There is nothing here to appeal to the senses. No smooth silks, sumptuous velvets, no bolsters, no plump cushions. 

“Lady Zuleika won’t look for you here, Karina,” Skold’s voice behind her. He’s sliding the door shut, securing the lock. The noise is loud, the room is small, though the acoustics are designed to amplify sound.

“No, I don’t think that she would look for me in a brothel.” She snaps, nerves frayed by the situation. “Especially not when I've legged it with a - what the fuck are you?” She never could work out the degrees of robotics and computer generated people.

“I’m classed as a Synthetic Human. I’m not composed of any organic matter. I’m entirely created from silicone, conductive wiring and a titanium alloy endoskeleton. I’m completely animatronic.” Skold replies in the Quebecois accent that his creator programmed him with. So much more pleasing to the ear than the electronic voice found on computers.

Though of course some people do prefer that...

But at least he talks like a person, doesn’t sound all electronic and pompous like a lot of them. In fact, Skold is unfair to himself. He is far more than the brief description he gives about his composition. His designer must have been either a woman, or a gay man, because they certainly have an eye for design.

Karina looks him over. He’s 6 ft 3, green eyes, muscular, very muscular. He moves with the fluid grace and restrained power of a cat. No, not a cat, something bigger, a tiger, or a lion, maybe. You can’t even hear his workings. The silicone overskin is dark, but can be adjusted according to his programmers wishes. His hair is long and black, locs down to his waist. The handsome, African face is a tribute to the skill of his artist.

He’d be a very attractive man. 

But that’s what he’s developed for, isn’t it? To get through normal human defences. To learn more about them, so that he might become more efficient. To infiltrate, to penetrate, to attack.

And what better way to infiltrate, than to appeal to the aesthetic? Humans are pre-programmed with a sense of Beauty. Even babies don’t like ugly faces. 

And of course, Skold has been built to appeal to the senses of one of the largest connoisseurs of male beauty in the Empire. He’s apparently based on one of Lady Araya’s existing concubines. Lady Zuleika, one of her rivals, always follows her lead.

Out of the corner of what we’ll call his eye, for ease of use, Skold is similarly observing Karina. She’s five and a half feet, an athletic figure, though most people don’t think that. Because of the way she dresses, lots of bulky jumpers, shapeless dresses, she’s perceived as being a lot fatter than she really is. That’s if people remember her, her long mousy hair, usually tied back in a bun, her rather boring conversations, her plain, though actually quite striking features, hidden behind simple truth, and a pair of glasses she doesn’t need. 

Attractive women have their place, though plain ones have more uses. To attractive women, she is either beneath their notice, as she is not a rival, or she is a trusted confidante. Men ignore her, wholesale. She’s got nothing to commend her.

Plain women are invisible. It makes Karina perfect for the task assigned to her. She is also designed to infiltrate, to penetrate, to attack. Her methods are merely different from the Synth.

Unfortunately, this time, Karina was noticed. And now, she is paying the price of espionage operatives who are noticed, pursuit. She is exhausted, both mentally and physically. Her muscles and her mind ache, scream for relief. The adrenaline alone can’t keep her going any longer. Her body longs for collapse, but it can’t settle, its taut, she can’t stop pacing. Her mind is the same, can’t shut down and drop into the sleep it’s demanding. It forms and reforms escape plans.

She must get to Lady Araya. She must. 

Great Mother, her shoulders are tight. Unconsciously, she rubs them. A tension headache now, would turn into a migraine, and she can’t succumb to one of them, not at this time. There will be plenty time when she has the info safely in the grasp of Lady Araya.

Skold notices this. “There are better ways to relieve the tension you’re feeling. It will inhibit your performance, and increase the risk of your capture.”

“Having you with me is more likely to do that,” she replies. She doesn’t trust the Synth. Not many people do trust their kind, but for different reasons to Karina. 

Skold had been programmed to kill her. And yet.....

“All the same, you must deal with your fatigue. Perhaps a shower, then bed.”

If he chooses to kill her, there is nothing she can do about it. She is not a Nefica, that mysterious group that lady Araya belongs too. She’s a normal thief, a little better than your average human, but she could never stand up to a state of the art Synth like Skold. Only someone superhuman, like a Nefica, or one of the other genetically modified groups, or supernatural, like a vampire could stand any chance.

Dare she go for a shower? Does she trust him to be left on his own? Does she actually give a shit anymore?

“How the fuck is this a brothel?” She mutters to herself, too tired to think of anything else.

“It’s a Zen brothel,” Skold replies. “The lack of all but the basics encourages lovers to concentrate solely on their bodies, and reactions. Have you ever had tantric sex?”

Karina stares at him like he’s just sprouted horns. “No, but I'm familiar with the concept.”

“It’s the same idea. It encourages the perfect fusion of body, mind and soul, for the greater glory of the Goddess.”

“Oh. Right.” Karina thinks for a moment. “I can’t see how that can be done without....”

She’s been on the run with Skold for 3 days, during which he has stolen food for her, killed at least 4 men for her, watched her piss in alley ways, and she still can’t bring herself to talk about S-E-X with him.

He’s a Synth, a bipedal AI, and has no such notions of politeness, or least cannot see the need for them at this moment. “You mean, without the trappings of sensuality?”

“Well, yes. Some satin sheets, at least. I’m not talking about full blown sex toys.”

Skold actually gives a small smile, confusing Karina. “It could be said that you already have access to one of the most full blown sex toys already.”

Karina, smiles, surprised at Skold’s joke. AIs are getting better if one can make a joke within the correct context. 

“Is sex better if you have it on satin sheets?” He continues.

“It can be, but that’s not the point, is it?” Karina stabs in the dark for the point that Skold is making, whilst desperately wondering how to get out of this conversation.

“Correct. Tantric and Zens, and some of the other orders feel that fetish and fantasy have overtaken the physicality of the act, thus separating body and mind from each other, and the act itself.”

“I don’t think the BDSM community would agree with you.”

Skold shakes his head, but at least Karina has stopped pacing. “That community focus upon the relationship between the parties, as well as physical sensations. They combine emotional and physical nuances. They achieve the aim of Tantra though the use of objects and ideas.” 

Skold looks up. Karina follows his gaze, though she can neither hear nor see the reason for it. “Take off your clothing. Get in the shower, fast.” 

Karina looks at him, dumbly.

“They’ll be in range soon, and they’ll be looking for rooms with just one occupant, but booked by two. Thermal camera.” Skold pulls off her clothing, tosses it aside, and pushes her into the shower. She turns it on, and soon feels Skold crammed in tight behind her.

“Of course...I forgot. You won’t register on a thermal camera, until you are as warm as me. I thought you said they wouldn’t look for us here?” The fear is plain in Karina’s voice...that and something else. 

Adrenaline is coursing through her system again. Fight or flight are not viable options here. But the adrenaline still works on other systems in her body. Karina is suddenly very aware of the water, hot, almost scalding her skin, the pressure of what seems like each individual drop hitting her body, racing over her breasts, her stomach, down her legs. It’s making a twin waterfall from her painfully erect nipples.

Adrenaline is making it possible for her brain to process millions of pieces of sensory information at hyper speed. Some of the water is flowing between her and Skold. His hands are on her shoulders, neutral territory, bodies pressed together so that their warmth might fool the thermal imager that will be looking for them up overhead.

Karina can feel his genitalia pressed into her back, just lightly, for Skold is only as close as he needs to be. 

Even through the water, Skold’s sensors are sensitive enough to pick up chemical signals from the location he’s occupying, and by extension the people who share it with him. It enables him to link it in to the emotion or reaction that accompanies it. It’s saved them time and again the past 3 days, knowing who is hostile, friendly or neutral.

He can tell exactly how Karina is responding to him, the water, the situation, the pursuit. He files it away. The info could be useful at a later time. One thing is clear though, Karina badly needs to be de-stressed. There is a soap dispenser on the wall, and a facecloth. Skold reaches for them, presses the dispenser, and begins to work up a lather.

He pauses for a moment, and wonders if she will allow his touch. Human females can be unpredictable that way. They can exude all the right pheromones, yet still not wish to act upon them. They are fascinating in that they have control over their actions in such a way.

As of course do human males, though Skold has no programming directives concerning men.

He has none concerning Karina, or any other human female, but he’s standing in a shower with her. And she needs to relax. She is not an AI, which has no need of mammalian physiological concerns.

Skold begins to scrub her back with the facecloth, hard enough for the skin to go red. Karina gasps with the shock of contact. It moves over her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, her buttocks, her legs. He cleans her, briskly and efficiently. 

Karina feels her skin burning where Skold’s hand has passed. He’s now washing her hair, just as briskly, brushing it out in the water, so that it won’t knot. It’s a strangely affectionate contact.

“I’m finished,” Skold says. “I’ve reached 38 degrees, and you’re clean.” He’s still pressed up lightly against her. There isn’t much room in the wet-room for two people, especially one the size of Skold. His hands have returned to Karina's shoulders. “You’re still rather tense. What would you like me to do to relieve it? It’ll impair your efficiency otherwise.”

Karina goes even more tense under his touch. She knows what she wants to say, he’s handing himself to her on a plate. A man by this time would have been using his body against her, little touches, nuanced carefully to cause her flesh to revolt against her judgement, massaging her shoulders, her back, moving onto other areas of her body, as her resistance slips.

Skold’s hands have not moved, and she knows that they will not. She turns the shower off, and walks back into the bedroom. Skold follows her. Karina allows her eyes to do what she’d avoided before.

She looks at all of him. Including the part she hadn’t dared to look at before. “Oh! You don’t have any hair!”

“It wasn’t deemed necessary.” Skold moves closer to her. “You can touch, if you like. I can tell you’re curious.”

Karina smiles, and puts a hand to his chest, tracing lines through the water, as she skims the lines of musculature. “The skin, it feels softer than I expected. It feels softer than skin. And it’s warm...I never expected it to hold the heat like that.”

“It will take me several hours to cool to room temperature.” 

Karina walks around him trailing her hand across his back. “You’re amazing.” She picks up the locs that fall over his shoulders. “I thought they’d feel like plastic, but they feel like... I don’t know, but they don’t feel real either.”

“Monofibre, a kind of acrylic.”

“It’s good.” Karina has come back to the front of the Synth. Her hand hesitates over his genitalia. It’s not limp, but perhaps the best term is that is un-erect. It’s not biologically perfect, in that, it has the right shape, and the size is a good thickness, and a good length. It fits in well his overall appearance.

But it doesn’t have the appearance of a real penis. No veins rib the surface, and it doesn’t hang loosely in the way a real one would, if it were limp. It’s rather too smooth and perfect. 

Skold takes Karina's wrist gently, and places her hand on his penis. She glances up, unsure, though Skold nods. “I can feel anything you do, but you won’t hurt me in a human sense. Go on, squeeze as hard as you can.”

Karina has her hand curled around the penis. She squeezes it, and gives a tug that would have made a grown man cry just to watch it.

Skold makes nary a sound, or gives any indication he felt it, much less hurt him. 

“It feels like it’s solid, but it’s still a little bit pliable. And that really didn’t hurt you?”

“No, I don’t feel pain the way a human does, though I can feel what could be termed as pleasure. My sensors are set so high, that the way your skin reacts to the chemicals in the soap, even just having you near me is pleasant.”

Karina catches the subtext that Skold doesn’t mention. “You know exactly how I’m feeling?”

“Yes,” replies the Synth. “I have extensive files on human psychology, anatomy and physiology. It enables me to judge my situation efficiently.”

She continues to hold the penis; she hasn’t noticed she's still got it. “I can tell fairly accurately what you are feeling right now. I know what you really want to do, but I also know that you won’t act on it, without encouragement.”

Karina swallows, nervously. 

“I’m not a real man,” Skold continues. “But you react to me as if I was. I don’t understand what’s holding you back.”

Karina decides to answer honestly. “I’m afraid of you.”

“Why?”

“The usual. You’re bigger, stronger, than me. I’m spying for your Mistress’ enemy, and you were supposed to kill me. I don’t know if this is some trap.”

Skold doesn’t answer her, merely continues to meet her gaze. Then, “but that’s only heightening your response to me.”

“Yes.” 

“I can’t do anything unless you tell me to.” Skold stiffens the penis in her hand. “Please tell me to.”

Karina gasps as she feels it change upon her palm. She reaches her other hand to his mouth, feels along his lips, and presses her palm to them. “Touch me. Anywhere.” 

Skold’s large hands trace down her back, and Karina arches her body, pressing her breasts into his chest. She can feel his prick pressed into her stomach. She’s so turned on by the strangeness of this moment, the sheer eroticism of it, that she has started to shiver. It’s all too much for her body to take.

She wants him inside her now, feeling that hard yet soft phallus slide into her, slowly enough for her to feel every glorious solid inch force her muscles to open and stretch around him. She wants him to ram into her so hard it causes her to cry out with the pain and shock of his rough entry. 

She wants so much and too much, and she cannot take anymore, and he hasn’t even started. Her legs drop beneath her, and Skold stops her from falling. He lifts her up, raising her onto his hips. Karina can feel his prick trapped between them, its length pressing along her vulva, her lips forced apart by it. It’s pressing hard onto her clit, and it’s getting wet from the secretions that are flowing so much that they are running down his smooth sac.

Karina wonders, a thought lost in the depths of her passion, if his lips will have that same hard, yet pliant softness of his phallus and the silicone overskin. Then she stops wondering, and acts. She leans in and kisses his lips, and yes! They do feel the same, but they have a texture....the closest Karina can get to it is velvet, she’s kissing velvet, and it’s responding to her.

Skold’s animatronic mouth responds to her movement. His tongue slips into her mouth, and licks the underside of her tongue. His tongue isn’t as mobile, nor able to change its shape the way hers can, but it’s still got force behind it. Skold pushes it against the roof of Karina's mouth, circling it back and forth. It’s a small movement, but it does the job.

There’s no difference between the movement of his lips, and the movement of hers. They press and push much as hers do. Skold uses them gently, as if he were afraid. Killed by a kiss? Maybe, but not like that.

Karina’s hands have returned to Skold’s hair. It does feel fine and soft, even more so than real, keratin hair. And, yes, it does have a plasticy quality about it, it is clear why it’s popular for hair extensions and wigs. It feels rather akin to the hair on a Barbie doll. It’s starting to dry already. Karina’s will be wet for at least another three hours. She can feel the water dripping down her back, from her breasts, and she wants to feel his mouth on her body.

“Put me on the bed,” she whispers, and Skold lays Karina down gently, as if she were infinitely precious. She gazes up at him for a long moment, meeting his eyes until it becomes painful. 

He waits, then leans down to kiss her body, playing his lips over her skin. Letting them catch on the surface. His narrow locs have fallen down and are trailing across her skin like tentacles. She can feel them brushing across her nipples, over them around them, as if they were living things. Karina wonders briefly if they are controlled as much as the penis. 

Skold’s head has reached between her legs. He could take her right now without any trouble, she’s already hot, wet, senses screaming. His tongue has been extended from his mouth. It’s lapping at her clitoris. 

It can’t change shape, nor is it as mobile as human tongue, it’s only there for effect. Skold doesn’t need it for speech. It doesn’t matter. It’s not being used for speech.

It’s harder than a human tongue. It isn’t as gentle as a human tongue, and it rasps against her inner lips. It doesn’t have the finesse to trace them. It doesn’t matter, the touch is more intimate, and more considerate than she’s ever had from a man. 

Skold is far more concerned with pleasing her, than showing off his prowess with the ladies, like most other men who can be persuaded to service a lady in such a manner. There will be no “Tell me how great I am” masquerading as “how was it for you?” There will be no false concern, only green eyes cast up her body to meet her hazel ones, monitoring her reaction, responding accordingly.

Skold doesn’t need to breathe, so makes no sound as he licks and gently bites the whole area. The only sounds in the room are the gasps and cries of Karina as sensation builds upon itself, flowing along her whole skin, sensitising it until she feels like she’s fucking with her whole body, the rough cotton sheet under her, the hair trailing over her stomach, his hands on her thighs holding her in place, even the air on her body, all combine. All different sensations, pouring along her flesh, marrying together like tributaries to make one mighty flow.

Karina’s body writhes and arcs under Skold’s touch. She’s got no control over how it moves, now. It can only thrash with the intensity of feeling that has flooded it. Skold can’t tire or bore, so he doesn’t have to stop, and he sees no reason to. He has been programmed to enjoy the reaction of a woman when his mouth is on her, though he has choice over who his mouth touches.

She has already come, but Skold doesn’t let up, and Karina is screaming now, with it all. He breaks off only to kiss her, and because he makes no saliva, her unique taste is strong in his mouth.

Skold’s sensors can tell that her body is ready to move on. It craves a different stimulus. Skold flips Karina onto her stomach, pulls her upright onto his lap. One arm is tight across her breasts, the other firm around her hips, the hand disappearing between her legs, thumbing her overstimulated clit, gently fingering the opening, though not entering it.

Skold’s phallus is a deal wider than it, and wet silicone drags without artificial lubrication. This added to the silicone on skin contact that Skold’s tongue made with Karina’s delicate female flesh, but now it could have the real potential to hurt.

So. Fast? Or slow? Both will bruise, but there may be a way around it.

He keeps his thumb on the pounding little knot, feeling it twitch with the little contractions that come and pound before an orgasm hits. She’s still very wet, so this might work.

He positions her so that she sits on the head of the penis, still manipulating the little organ. She can’t even cry out now, she’s breathing so fast. Her breath has taken on a sighing tone.

Then he lets her drop down. It’s ideal. Slow enough to feel, deep enough for the stab of pain in her vaginal muscles to contract as they are stretched. It’s not unlike that first shock of pain when a virgin’s cunt is stretched too far by a penis it didn’t think it could take.

The action tears a cry from her body, and if Skold was a man he’d probably come there and then. It makes his sensors hum with the pheromones that come leaping from her flesh.

Skold holds her firm, and this time, he is the one who moves inside her. Karina is shivering with the intensity of the contact. It’s deeper, and closer and stronger than everything she has experienced before. It does catch and drag, inside her. Even though her muscles can take Skold’s width, the pain, for want of a better word, has made them clamp tight around his prick, and she feels it more than if she were with a real man. It’s pain in a good way, a bloody good way, and she doesn’t want it to stop. She can’t stop her thighs trembling.

The pain connects with the pounding, manipulated little clit. It feels like it wants to burst. She feels like she wants to burst. Each breath is fast and shallow, ripped from her body. Fucking hell, it hurts, but oh, more, please! More! She can feel every glorious centimetre forced into her, every point of contact the silicone makes.

It’s intense, too much, but still he won’t stop. Skold can’t come, so can carry on for hours like this. Hours! Karina is delirious, drunk on the pleasure that he’s created within her body.

And so it goes on, until Karina has had all the pleasure she can physically take, and in one moment of supreme, exquisite perfection, her nerve - endings explode. Heart pounding in her ears, her head, body shaking, Karina screams as the orgasm crashes though her wracked body.

She passes out.

***

Skold scans her, anxious to ensure that no harm has come to her. He’s never seen such a reaction before and there is no real information in his database on it.

Truth be told, he has never seen nor been the cause of such a response for one simple reason. He was programmed to provide pleasure, among other things. Skold was called on for other things, when he defended the life of Karina. 

He was never called on before now to provide physical release. 

She remains limp in his arms, her body finally closed down, free from the stress of the last few days.

She is asleep. Skold lays her down on the bed, pulls the cover over her body. He sits next to her, watching her. Skold has no need of sleep, so he won’t. 

But he does feel the need to watch her sleep, see the expression on her face as she dreams. The desire puzzles him, as even though he is programmed to learn and adapt, he wasn’t programmed for this response.


End file.
